A última dança
by Aglauro
Summary: Dança dos Vampiros Slash. Herbert Von Krolock não vai desistir tão fácil de Alfred. E agora que o caminho está livre é hora da conquista.


**Nota da autora**: O objetivo era escrever algo doce e curto. Não saiu perfeito, mas acho que cumpriu o que eu pretendia. É uma pena que não existam mais fanfics deste casal.

**Aviso Legal**: O filme A dança dos vampiros e seus personagens não me pertencem, ambos pertencem a Warner. Não pretendo ganhar dinheiro com esta fanfiction.

**Aviso 2**: Esta história contém slash (relacionamento homem/homem) mas não é nada explícito.

**A última dança**

Num cemitério nos arredores de Paris, apenas ouvia-se o barulho dos galhos das árvores roçando entre si, balançados pelo vento. O mato crescia sem ninguém para cortá-lo, as lápides enegrecidas pelo tempo eram iluminadas pela lua. Uma ratazana cinzenta ergueu o focinho no ar, farejando. Depois correu assustada com o barulho de uma das tumbas sendo aberta.

Com esforço, Alfred deslizou a tampa do caixão, ela sentia-se fraco, o que dificultava a ação. Era tão bom como vampiro, quanto fôra como caçador dessa praga. Sarah cansara da relutância dele em aceitar sua nova natureza, o que ela fizera prontamente, tornando-se alguém muito diferente da garota doce e ingênua que ele conhecia e amava. Quando finalmente ela o deixou , ele decidiu que acabaria com seu sofrimento, até pensou em deixar-se transformar em cinzas, expondo-se a luz durante o dia, mas ele era covarde demais para isso.

Ele sentia-se cada vez mais fraco, a sua última refeição havia sido há uma semana; uma suculenta mocinha a quem Alfred não resistira, mas foi só mordê-la, para ter seu rosto queimado por um inconveniente crucifixo. Enquanto a moça berrava por socorro, ele fugiu desesperado para encontrar um lugar para se esconder, antes do pôr-do-sol. Foi quando encontrou o cemitério abandonado, desocupou um dos túmulos, e o tornou seu lugar de descanso. Sempre que ele se recolhia, tomava cuidado para não ser seguido, pois, por mais de uma vez teve a impressão de estar sendo observado. Suas suspeitas aumentaram quando certa vez notou como uma homem alto e moreno o observava com muita atenção, logo disfarçando ao ser notado. Alfred temia ser este um caçador de vampiros. "Isto não seria irônico?" Pensou ele.

Depois do episódio com a moça, ele foi tomado pela culpa e decidiu que não atacaria mais ninguém, mesmo que a fome fosse quase insuportável. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar:

- Finalmente você acordou, estava ficando entediado.

Alfred virou o rosto, para encarar o dono da voz. O vampiro loiro estava sentado em um dos bancos de pedra, com as pernas cruzadas e o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos

- O que você faz aqui?

- Cansei daquele vilarejo enfadonho, então decidi que era hora de conhecer novos lugares...muita coincidência estarmos os dois aqui.

Alfred lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- Coincidência?

- O destino se preferir.

Alfred observou Herbert por alguns segundos, tentando imaginar quais motivos traziam o vampiro.

- E como você me encontrou?

- Sua partida me deixou muito triste, estava guardando a última dança para você. Censurou o loiro, ignorando a pergunta anterior.

Herbert olhou ao redor como se procurando por algo.

- E a sua amiga ruiva?

- Nos separamos em Veneza.

Ele tentou esconder a tristeza, não queria entrar em detalhes de como Sarah havia o abandonado, mas o olhar de total miséria não passou despercebido pelo outro.

- Então além de mordê-lo, ela partiu seu coração? Pobre Alfred.

- Isso é tudo culpa de vocês, se o Conde não a tivesse transformado...

Herbert caminhou até Alfred , e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, segurando uma de suas mãos frias entre as suas.

- Eu nunca teria lhe abandonado.

E com certeza também não teria me mordido.

- Sei que deveria ter ido mais devagar com você, mas quando lhe vi não pude me contralar.

Herbert levou uma das mão ao rosto do moreno, afastando uma mecha que cobria-lhe os olhos, aproveitando para acariciá-lo de leve.

- Eu o queria como meu amante, não apenas como uma presa.

Alfred afastou-se do toque do outro, essa nova rejeição feriu mais que o orgulho de Herbert, mas ele não demonstrou.

O vampiro loiro enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos do casaco, e retirou um pequeno livro encadernado em couro, ofereceu-o a Alfred, que o segurou, examinando-o.

- É para substituir o que foi despedaçado, da minha biblioteca pessoal.

Alfred folheou-o, em uma das páginas podia-se ler:

_Beije delicadamente um dos tornozelos dele, subindo até a pele sensível atrás do joelho, roce os lábios de leve em suas coxas. Ao ouvir seus gemidos, alterne lambidas e mordidas leves..._

O que vinha a seguir teria feito o sangue colorir as faces de Alfred, se ainda houvesse sangue em seu corpo para isso.

-Há ilustrações bem explicativas na próxima página. Disse Herbert, oferecendo o seu sorrido mais sedutor, e acrescentou. - Claro que adoraria ensinar-lhe eu mesmo.

- Eu ainda amo Sarah.

- E o que pretende fazer? Esperar por ela sozinho, enquanto se pune? Me diga a quanto tempo não se alimenta.

O olhar de resignação do moreno apenas irritou ainda mais Herbert.

- Quanto tempo acha que pode continuar assim? Não é velho o bastante para passar tanto tempo sem beber.

Alfred desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos, agora tão brancas e sem vida como as do loiro. Ele não estava pronto para falar sobre a sua nova situação e de sua necessidade aterradora de beber sangue.

- Alfred, olhe para mim. Herbert usava agora o seu tom de voz mais suave e doce. - Por que não vem comigo ao menos por essa noite? Pode caçar comigo.

- Não quero machucar ninguém.

E não vai, não pode me machucar.

Alfred olhou-o como se ele tivesse feito a proposta mais indecente do mundo.

- Não vou beber de você.

O garoto era teimoso demais, e a paciência do loiro estava acabando. A sua vontade era pegar Alfred á força e obrigá-lo a beber, mas força não adiantara no passado e ele não queria começar assim.

- Só o que peço é uma noite de sua companhia, minha partida está marcada para amanhã.

Herbert estendeu a mão na direção do garoto. Alfred não reagiu, apenas olhando para ele, indeciso.

- Prometo me comportar como um cavalheiro.

Não que Alfred temesse o outro vampiro, o que Herbert poderia fazer de pior do que Sarah havia feito? E ele já estava cansado de ficar sozinho com sua dor. Agora que ela havia o abandonado, não lhe restava nada. Herbert oferecia-lhe para confortá-lo, mesmo que fosse só por uma noite. O desejo que ele via nos olhos do loiro ainda o assustava, mas ele decidiu aceitar a mão que lhe era oferecida mesmo assim.

Herbert sorriu com satisfação, deixando entrever suas presas.

- Mas não vou morder ninguém, nem mesmo você.

Você pensa assim agora, querido. Mas vai fazê-lo, e quando acontecer, nunca mais o deixarei ir embora, pensou o loiro.

Ao chegarem aos portões do cemitério, Alfred viu uma carruagem puxada por cavalos negros, e logo reconheceu o homem moreno que os conduzia.

- Ele estava me seguindo.

- Sob minhas ordens.

Alfred olhou para Herbert esperando uma explicação.

- Ele também tinha ordens para guardá-lo durante o dia. Todo vampiro precisa de um servo humano, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei disso, apenas não pensei que você...

- Me preocupasse com você? Completou Herbert. - Realmente acha que apenas quero me aproveitar?

Alfred não respondeu, mas o loiro percebeu que já começara a mudar a idéia que fazia dele. Esse era o primeiro passo. Ele sabia que o moreno não esqueceria tão rápido da ruiva, mas faria de tudo para conquistá-lo. Iria adiar sua partida, não voltaria para a Transilvânia sem ele, seu pai entenderia, escreveria para ele pela manhã. Enquanto observava Alfred,que olhava a paisagem lúgubre por qual a carruagem passava, o loiro pensava no futuro deles, juntos finalmente.

**Comentários finais**:

Ok, talvez Herbert esteja se precipitando em planejar o futuro, mas fazer o que? Ele até já comprou caixões combinados... Mas é possível que ele esqueça toda esta história de sedução e paciência, e pule em Alfred , nunca confie num vampiro que lhe dá um livro desses.

Seus comentários são sempre bem-vindos :)


End file.
